In related technologies, a display device includes a display panel, a gate drive circuit and a power source circuit. The gate drive circuit is configured to scan multiple rows of gate lines arranged in the display panel. A gate drive circuit included in a display device with a high resolution includes at least two stages of gate drive circuit units arranged in sequence along a longitudinal direction from the top to the bottom of a lateral edge of the display panel. Each stage of gate drive circuit unit is equipped with a gate driver integrated circuit (Gate driver IC), and different Gate driver ICs may be fabricated at different times and even by different factories. An image displayed on the display panel is very sensitive to an output voltage from the Gate driver IC. An error between output voltages from same Gate driver ICs is not so large, but an error between output voltages from different Gate driver ICs may be large. In this case, a deficient image having lateral blocks may be displayed on the display panel.
In the related technologies, the power source circuit can be configured to output only one gamma main voltage AVDD. In consideration of the deficiency of lateral blocks, the power source circuit can only output a gamma main voltage AVDD to alleviate such deficiency, but cannot provide corresponding gamma main voltages AVDDs to different regions scanned by different gate drive circuit units; hence, the deficiency of lateral screen-splitting of the display panel caused by different gate drive circuit units or caused by other factors cannot be overcome. Since it is impossible to provide corresponding AVDDs to regions scanned by different Gate driver ICs, it is impossible to generate a corresponding gamma reference voltage to drive liquid crystals to rotate. Therefore, it is difficult to dynamically adjust the gamma voltage and alleviate the deficiency of lateral screen-splitting.